


V

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Rebuilding Friendships, Ren is horrible, V is smart for once, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: V knew what helplessness felt like. Currently it was curling up inside him, like a snake. He forced the feeling down. The one time MC needed him, he would not let this snake overtake him now.





	V

**Author's Note:**

> Rika's name should be paste cuz all she does is ctrl-v
> 
> MC helped him get better thought cuz redemption arcs mmmm yesss

V was learning. It had taken him a long time to realize that what he had with Rika was not love. It was vicious cycle, pulling them closer and flinging them apart only to bring them back together again. And it was slowly destroying them. Out of nowhere, MC had come along and broke him free. Yes, he was still learning about love. He was learning that it wasn’t a solid devotion an almost worship of the other. It was a mutual care. A trust. And he was still learning about honesty. How to tell people his troubles, instead of keeping it bottled up under the pretense of not wanting to bother anyone. How to stop lying to himself that he was okay. And every day, MC taught him something new about love. But he couldn’t help but feel that it was one-sided, in a sense. That MC was always helping him, but he never seemed to be helping her. He was broken out of his thoughts by a cough. 

“V. Why did you wish to speak to me?” V studied his friend Jumin with weary eyes.

“I came to mend our friendship. I… I know I broke the faith you place in me. I know that… I hurt you by hiding and sneaking around. I always thought that was my only option. But I was wrong. I… I should have at least confided in you, as my childhood friend.” V hesitated. “If… you’re still willing to be my friend…” He looked up to see Jumin regarding him curiously. 

“MC has helped you a lot.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Jumin huffed out a small laugh. “It’s good to have you back, Jihyun.” V smiled at the use of his name. 

“Thank you, Jumin.” Jumin’s lips curved into the smallest of smiles. “Anyways, I should get going. MC said she had time to model for me today, so I can’t miss it.” V got up from his friend’s couch and was about to leave when he got a call. “MC!” He said animatedly, as he walked out the door. The voice on the other end was not hers. 

“Hmm… curious. You’re a photographer right? Well I have a beautiful picture for you.” V froze in the doorway. 

“Who are you?” He was struggling to keep his voice steady. All he heard was a chuckle and the call ended. V spun around, locking eyes with Jumin. The man was looking at him in concern. “That… That wasn’t MC.” His voice wavered. Jumin shot up from the couch. Before he could ask any questions, V’s phone pinged. There was no message. Just a photo of his beloved MC. V blanched. The one thing the photo lacked, was clothes. 

V wished Driver Kim could go faster. Traffic laws be damned. It took forever to make it through traffic and every second passing by was one second closer to V having a mental breakdown. Jumin was squeezing his hand in an effort to calm him down. They reached the apartment in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes too many in V’s opinion. The two men bolted up the stairs. V dug his coat pockets for the key, fumbling as he opened the door. He bolted for the bedroom. There she was. She was tied by her hands to the headboard. Some fabric had been shoved in her mouth as a gag. There were tear stains down her cheeks. Her body was bruised. There didn’t seem to be blood between her legs, but it hurt even more knowing that whoever did this took their own sweet time. V immediately removed the gag from her mouth. She looked at him, eyes glassy. “V?” She whispered. He reached over her and untied her hands, kissing the marks the rope had left on her wrists. 

“Yeah. I’m here.” He whispered, rubbing circles into the back of her hand. 

“V… I’m sorry… I…” He shushed her gently. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the bathtub, reaching around her to turn on the water. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Once the bathtub was considerably filled, she climbed into the water. She looked at him, her eyes dull. 

“Come out whenever you’re ready, I’ll get some clothes for you, okay?” She bit her lip and nodded. He shut the bathroom door behind him. God. If only he had been there. This was his fault. He had left her alone and now she was suffering. He stopped himself before those thoughts could progress any further. He wasn’t to blame. He chanted that in his head like a mantra. He wasn't to blame. He made his way to the living room in almost a daze. He wasn't to blame. Jumin was waiting, staring out the window. 

“How is she?” He asked, without turning around. V couldn’t trust himself to speak. 

“She… I….” He swallowed. Jumin looked at his friend, concern etched into his face. “It isn’t good.” He concluded. Jumin just nodded. V knew what helplessness felt like. Currently it was curling up inside him, like a snake. He forced the feeling down. The one time MC needed him, he would not let this snake overtake him now. 

V knew more than anything that Saeyoung wasn’t happy with him hiding everything, but if he had ever needed him at a more crucial time, then it was now. The phone kept ringing. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Saeyoung picked up. “What do you want?” His tone was harsh.

“Saeyoung. I’m sorry. I… I want to make it up to you for all the times I’ve hidden and lied. I want you to know that I did all that with the best intentions, but I was wrong. And I’m sorry. I will try not to keep any secrets anymore. We can meet sometime, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” There was a soft laugh at the other end. 

“She’s really changed you.” At the mention of MC, V felt a sharp pain in his heart. She was always there when he needed her. Where was he when she needed him?

“I need your help.” His voice took on a new urgency. “I’m sorry that it seems like this was all I called you for. I intended to try for your forgiveness, after I secured Jumin’s, but… something happened. Someone broke in and hurt MC. I need you to find out who.” 

“I’ll get right to it.” Saeyoung said solemnly. V let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Thank you Saeyoung. I know it was unfair of me to-” The redhead cut him off. 

“This concerns MC, and has nothing to do with our relationship right now.” V nodded to himself.

“Yes. But thank you anyway.” V was about to end the call, when he heard Saeyoung faintly mutter.

“I’ve already forgiven you.” The call ended.

V watched nervously as Saeyoung hacked into the offender’s phone. Revenge really wasn't like him. But for the sake of MC, and for all the other women he's hurt, this had to be done. The old him would have stood back and let him go. But now, he would do this for MC. She was currently sleeping in one of the guest rooms in Jumin’s penthouse. Jumin himself was in a meeting with a certain Ren Amamiya. He had lured the heir C&R’s rival company, with a lucrative offer. Once he was within hacking range, Saeyoung worked his magic. “Done!” Saeyoung grinned maniacally. “You know what to do V.” He sent a quick text to Jumin. 

Wrap it up 

It was time to act. 

___________________________________________

 

Ren was pleased with how quickly the meeting went. He felt he had reached a solid plan that benefited him more than his rival. But something about this made him feel uneasy. The way Mr. Han had the slightest smile on his face the entire time. He was on the elevator when the phone chimed. It was from an unknown number. There was no message, only a video of him with a girl, clearly underage. It was a clear shot of him forcing her to pleasure him, and her struggling to get away. Ren blanched. This was from a few nights ago. He racked his brain as to who could possibly have taken this, when the phone rang. It was the unknown number. “Who are you?!” A low voice sounded at the other end of the phone. 

“You saw my message.” Ren scowled. 

“You can’t threaten me. I’ve got the press in the palm of my hand. The power of money is stronger than you think. I can brush this under the rug. Is this why you called me here, Mr. Han?” He smirked, feeling proud of himself for figuring out who had done this. The man on the other side laughed drily.

“You think I’m Jumin? That’s funny. No I’m not Jumin. I’m a simple photographer.” Ren’s eyes widened just as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. The doors did not open. He pressed the button repeatedly. “No use, Mr.Amamiya. Might as well give me answers.”

“You.. you’re the one who’s girl.. I” 

“That’s right.” He could hear the barely held fury underneath those two words.

“What if I don’t tell you anything?” After all, even if he revealed the pictures, he could use the money to cover it up. The phone call ended. Ren smirked. Not so bold after all. Suddenly his phone was flooded with an influx of messages. All of them, pictures and videos of girls he had assaulted in the past six months. Ren slid down to the floor. How did he..? A simple text followed the barrage of photos.

Will money save you now?

Ren hastily dialed the number again, his fingers trembling. “Are you ready to talk?” Said the smooth voice.

“Yes.” Ren cradled his head in his hands. He was ruined.

“Who put you up to this?” Ren froze. He couldn’t answer that. That was the one question he couldn’t answer.

“Wh-What do you mean?” 

“Don’t play dumb. No one puts in the effort of breaking into an apartment to rape someone. Especially not the heir to R&C. All those pictures and videos take place in alleyways. So why come for her?” Shit. The man was smart. He took a deep breath. 

“You were a target.” He said shakily. “I know a woman who had her sons taken from her. She said that you did it. I… She made me an offer I couldn’t refuse so… I… Figured I’d catch you. But you were out and your girlfriend was there. She looked so good. So I figured I could bait you and have some fun as well.” There was silence. Ren smirked. He’d hit a nerve. “The faces she made were adorable. I’m sure you’d know. Unless, I got there before you?” More silence. He grinned wider. “I did, didn’t I? Want me to describe it to you?” The call abruptly ended. The elevator doors opened. Ren walked out, grinning widely.

_______________________________________________

V was clenching the table, knuckles white as Saeyoung cut the call. “V…” Saeyoung hesitated. V felt like he was going to puke. It wasn’t enough that all these images of him raping girls had been found on various CCTV’s across the city, but he had to go on and brag about raping MC. 

“Send them.” V said quietly. “Send all of them. Find every reporters association and share the news. If he tries to cover them up, keep sending them. Don’t stop until he’s in jail for a his entire miserable life. And for his sake I hope it’s short.” Saeyoung looked taken aback. He’d never seen V like this before. He simply nodded. Jumin was sitting quietly on the couch. His wine glass was untouched. He looked pale. 

“V..” Jumin started. “What did he mean about you taking someone’s sons?” V pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“He meant us.” Saeyoung said, nonchalantly. Jumin raised an eyebrow. V just heaved a soft sigh. “That man was an old ‘friend’ of our mother. He treated us worse than she did.” The word ‘friend’ was emphasized with disgust. V mumbled something about checking on MC and left the room. Jumin looked after his friend, the slightest hint of worry on his face. Saeyoung watched V leave, his lips pressed into a thin line. He turned around and hit send. 

A few hours later, the press exploded. V and MC were curled up on the couch at Jumin’s penthouse. Every channel had the news of Ren Amamiya, heir to R&C, found out to be a rapist. V pressed MC closed to his side, feeling her flinch every time they showed the proof. He turned off the TV. “Do you want anything MC?” She shook her head and burrowed herself into his side. He smiled softly at her. “Hey.” he whispered. She let out a soft hum. “I love you.” She looked up at him with wide eyes. After Rika, he had never said those words to anyone, not even her. He’d always been nervous to. She gave him a small smile. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this series. Congrats you made it through my shitty writing. I applaud you.


End file.
